1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, more particularly to a computer enclosure with a removable front bezel.
2. General Background
A conventional computer enclosure includes a cage and a bezel. The cage includes a front plate defining a plurality of locking openings and locating holes, and a bottom plate defining a pair of locking apertures. The bezel has a plurality of engaging hooks engaging with the front plate in the corresponding locking openings, and locating posts received in the corresponding locating holes. The bezel also has a pair of arcuate supporting feet. Each supporting foot includes a horizontal surface abutting against a bottom surface of the bottom plate, and a catch abutting against a top surface of the bottom plate near the corresponding locking aperture. When the bezel is attached to the cage, the supporting feet are elastically deformed to cause the bezel to be firmly attached to the front plate of the cage.
However, the computer enclosure has an unduly complex structure, and the cost of manufacturing the computer enclosure is relatively high.
What is needed, therefore, is an inexpensive computer enclosure having a simple structure.